The present invention relates to a vandal latch and more particularly relates to a latch for retaining a "pop-out" type window in a vehicle cab when the vehicle is not in use.
Vehicles are often used in environments where it is desired to have the operator work within an enclosed cab having windows which are not designed to be opened lest the operator open them and subject himself to the hazard of being struck by foreign objects which might find their way through the window opening during operation of the vehicle. One problem attendant with such cab constructions is that in the event of an upset or collision or the like, the doors to the cab may become jammed making it difficult for an operator to leave the cab or for someone to rescue an injured operator in the cab.
It is known in the art to provide vehicles with windows which may be easily removed from their framework in order to permit rescue of an operator from the cab when the doors thereof become so damaged that the operator or rescuer cannot open them. However, cabs having such windows are subject to a further problem since it is possible for vandals to remove the windows thereof and gain access to the interior of the cab.